Teamwork: A Shield Fanfic
by Daggerella
Summary: A good teammate always pitches in when needed.
1. Chapter 1

There was no getting around it: Dean was pent up. For the better part of the past week, his cock had been perpetually at half-mast. It was a lot tougher to get laid out on the road than he thought it would be, and he wasn't prepared to have to work so hard to get his rocks off. It had never been very hard for him before, but the near constant travel he had to do for work made him feel like he didn't have a home base from which to operate. He hated living out of hotel rooms. Plus, he hated to admit it, but he was kind of lazy. Most nights he could just jerk off and be done with it, but recently his dick had decided it wasn't satisfied with the familiar embrace of his hand and wanted to be shoved into a tighter hole than his lubed-up grip could simulate. He needed to fuck, and soon. Only problem was, he was in one of those moods where he didn't want to work hard for it. Hell, he thought to himself, he would probably be down to bang one of the hotel maids if one of them happened by at this hour...hey a mouth is a mouth, right? A girl doesn't have to be pretty to give a good blowjob anyway. Good looks are just the icing on the cake.

Tonight was a Smackdown taping. He was busying himself packing up his gear for the short trip to the arena when he heard the electronic key opening the lock on the hotel room door. He knew it was Seth, because he had given him the other copy so he could come over when he was ready. Now they just had to wait for Roman to show up and they would be off.

"Hey, it's me," said Seth, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. The room was cloaked in a thick fog of steam, and the change in humidity made him instantly start to sweat. "Jesus, it's fucking hot in here. Can't you open a window or turn the fan on or something?"

"Well I just took a goddamn shower, what do you expect?" Dean replied, leaning backward out the bathroom door with a toothbrush in his mouth. His sandy hair hung in wet tangles over his eyes. He caught eyes with his teammate and widened them in mock surprise, teasing.

"I still don't understand how you can steam up the room this much. It never does that when I shower", Seth said, trying to make his fake serious face look convincing.

'That's because I'm naturally hot, my friend", said Dean, finally emerging from the bathroom. He was still wearing the loose basketball shorts he had thrown on when he was done showering, and because it was still so hot in the room he hadn't yet stopped sweating enough to justify putting a shirt on. Seth noticed right away that all the CrossFit workouts that they had been doing together were having an effect. "Hey, nice abs, stud", he observed, "Now aren't you glad I talked you into working out with me? You're looking pretty damn good." He darted in quick and smacked him in the stomach teasingly.

Before Seth knew what was happening, Dean had caught him by the wrist, twisted his arm around his back and pushed him down by the neck, bending him over. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", Dean said, his voice becoming suddenly serious. "I'm in one of those moods. Hell, even your ass is starting to look good at this point." He pushed Seth hard in the direction of the king size bed that dominated the room, which he responded to by doing a neat somersault and landing, catlike, onto his side, head propped in hand.

"Dude, why don't you get a girlfriend or something? It's not like you couldn't get laid. You're just lazy. You want somebody to do all the work." Seth said, watching Dean's sculpted backside as he bent over to put something into his gym bag.

"I am not lazy", Dean replied, "I'm just...choosy."

"Meaning?" Seth inquired.

"Meaning I would rather_ choose_ to fuck someone that doesn't also nag me about shit when we're not fucking." Dean said with a laugh.

" Well hey, all I can say is that having a girlfriend can be pretty good. Granted, we don't see each other a lot, but when we do the sex is great, " Seth said somewhat defensively.

"Yeah, but how do you know she's not getting any on the side? She could be banging some other dude and you'd never even know. Doesn't seem worth the trouble to me. And for that matter, you could be getting lots of pussy yourself when you're out on the road. so why bother with the relationship part?'

"Because it's nice to have a real connection with the person you're having sex with", Seth explained. "I don't just wanna bang away at somebody until I bust a nut. Plus, it's way more hot when you know exactly what the other person likes and vice versa. It's just...better." He realized all of a sudden that his cock was starting to stir in his tight jeans and reflexively put his hand over the growing bulge. Fucking Ambrose, he thought to himself, if he had to be horny, everybody else had to be horny too. Evil bastard. Now he was thinking about sex too, and his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He stared off towards the bathroom and absentmindedly rubbed his rapidly growing dick.

"Should I leave you and your girlfriend alone?" Dean's voice snapped Seth out of his haze and he realized that Dean's eyes were looking directly at his crotch.

Moving his hand away quickly, Seth swung his legs around over the end of the bed, sitting up. He hoped that the change in position would hide his burgeoning hard-on. It didn't. Now the head of his cock threatened to poke out over the top of his pants. He was secretly glad that he had already put on a jockstrap. It at least made him feel like he had a little more control over the situation. It was being held in for now, thank God.

Seth's attempt to play off his arousal was highly amusing to Dean. Being the instigator that he was, he couldn't pass up the chance to mess with his teammate. "Hey, don't let me stop you. Like I said, I'm in a pretty open-minded mood. I might just end up watching." His own member had begun to pitch a tent in his shorts and because it was pointing downwards and he wasn't wearing underwear, it made a comically large lump. He didn't make any attempt to hide it, however. At that point, he had started to look at Seth in a different way than he ever had before. He had a tight body and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. Dean found himself thinking that he could probably trick himself into thinking it was a girl if he squinted his eyes and cocked his head a bit.

It was at that moment that something inside Dean shifted and things fell into place. He didn't need to imagine a girl at all. He had a perfectly good companion right here in front of him. He knew Seth better than anyone on the roster, they spent all their time on the road together, and he was pretty sure he could trust him with anything. Not only that, but they already had obvious chemistry, as evidenced by their oddly flirtatious exchanges and frequent bodily contact. He had gotten to know his friend's body very well over the past few years of wresting matches against each other in the independent leagues, and honestly it wasn't the first time that his cock had perked up at the thought of taking him to the mat. He realized he really wanted to fuck his best friend and strangely enough, he didn't feel weird about it at all. It was time to do something. If it was ever going to happen, this would be the time, he thought to himself. Yup, he thought, walking slowly over to the bed where Seth still sat, frozen by indecision and sheer awkwardness, this is how it's gonna start...

Seth saw Dean move toward him and immediately started to panic. What was he doing? This was getting weird real quick. One second they're talking about banging chicks and the next minute he's getting some seriously sexual vibes from his teammate. He looked up just in time to see Dean's pale blue eyes staring back at him, about a foot away from his face. The shock caused him to reflexively push himself backward, away from the perceived threat, but all it really did was push him up further onto the bed. His head hadn't even hit the pillow before Dean was on top of him, hands gripping his wrists and holding them above his head. Seth could feel the heat from between his friend's legs as he straddled him. He was still in a state of shock and not at all sure about what was happening, so he held as still as possible so as not to seem like he wanted to grind his raging hard-on against Dean's ass, even though he had already started thinking about it. He was surprised at how normal it all felt. Just two friends who are there for each other when it matters the most. He wondered if he could trust him enough to tell him the truth...that he decided a long time ago that he would jump at it if he ever had the chance to get to know Dean in another, more intimate way. His head began to spin at the idea of this particular fantasy coming true. It was almost too much. His dick was straining furiously against his tight jockstrap now.

Dean sat looking down at the dark haired man beneath him and admired the long, dark eyelashes that made him look like a little bearded Bambi. He lowered his face to within a couple inches of Seth's, his hair mingling with the two toned blonde and black, brushing against his cheeks.

"Or maybe we could help each other out," he said in a half-whisper, half growl. His already gravelly voice tended to drop an octave when he was turned on, and it was as deep as Seth had ever heard it. "I've got an idea. Why don't I just make you my work girlfriend? You've got a pretty spectacular ass on you, little lady," he said with a half-smile, leaning down even further. He flicked the tip of his tongue across Seth's lips.

Fuck it, Seth thought. This is gonna happen, right now. "You want that ass, don't you?" he teased. He reached up and closed his hand around the back of Dean's neck, pulling himself up to meet his mouth. As their lips opened and he felt Dean's tongue probing against his own, he involuntarily thrust upward, grinding his raging cock against the thin fabric of those infernal basketball shorts. So close, but yet so far. And even though he already had an idea of how this was going to play out, he made a mental note to try to get a piece of Dean's ass at some point in the future. He didn't know if he would want to switch roles like that, but Seth was willing to try just about anything. At this point, why not, right? But right now he was more than happy to be the object of his friend's attention, and he was going to play it up for all it was worth.

"I think I do want that ass, actually," Dean replied, breaking the kiss. In one swift motion, he reached under Seth, grabbing a handful of ass cheek, and rolled them both over so Seth was straddling him. Once he was there he grabbed the other cheek with his free hand and squeezed them together, pushing that compact ass down against his now-throbbing dick. Seth felt it pulsate against him and couldn't stifle a moan. He could already tell Dean's cock was thicker than his, and he started to wonder if he would be able to take it all when the time came. "Well I'm not your bitch," he retorted, sitting up and putting one hand on Dean's neck and one hand on his back pocket, pulling out a pair of black leather gloves. "And if you want my ass you're gonna have to work harder than that, you lazy fucker. Come and take it from me." And with that, he sprang off the bed and landed silently on his feet next to it, sticking his tongue out as a challenge and breaking into a huge grin.

Dean didn't know what to do besides shake his head in exaggerated surprise. He hadn't considered that Seth might actually be into doing this, so he really was thrown off by his mate's reaction. The funny thing was, Seth thought he was being difficult, but he was really making it so much easier...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean quickly rolled over and off the opposite side of the bed, bouncing back up onto his feet just as easily as Seth had done. When the two locked eyes again, neither of them was expecting to see the look on the other's face. They wanted each other, and now there was no concealing the fact or pretending it didn't exist.

Seth stared him down, not willing to give an inch without a struggle. Of course, he was extremely turned on and packing an almost painfully hard cock, but on principle alone he refused to just give the lazy fucker what he wanted. He smirked, crouching down slightly while sliding a glove over each hand.

As he watched Seth put on his gloves, Dean couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful he was. He was all taut muscle and sinew, and he had a fire in his eyes that made him appear almost devilish. He knew Seth was trying to rile him up, trying to get him to make a move.

Dean inhaled deeply and pushed the air out of his nostrils in one great burst. His tongue flicked out again, the tip lingering against his upper lip. He ran the back of his hand across his chin and gathered himself. Ok then, he thought, if Seth wanted to be taken, if he wanted to feel the pure fury of a sexual animal, he was going to get it. No holding back, no apologies, no limits. Dean's cock surged and a chill ran through his body. He shook it off and leveled his gaze back at his eager opponent. With a wicked smile, he advanced toward his prey.

"Ok, so you may not be my bitch yet, but we'll see how you feel about it at the end of the night. We'll see what you have to say when I bury myself into you as far as I can go", he growled_,_ rounding the corner of the bed and puffing out his bare chest in a display of alpha male virility. He flexed and Seth's breath caught in his throat. At times like this when Dean was worked up, he practically glowed with testosterone. Seth had all he could do not to beg him to get naked right this instant. His eyes settled on the deep grooves above Dean's hipbones that trailed down and disappeared into the front of his shorts. His mouth watered.

"So why don't you just bend that pretty little ass right over so I can see what I'm working with here?" Dean taunted. He was still advancing, fingers flexing, ready. "Fuck you," Seth snapped and lunged forward, shoving against Dean's chest, trying to stop him in his tracks. He barely flinched. Both men came together toe to toe, both leading with their chests, noses almost touching. The air between them was electric. "Ooh, foreplay," quipped Dean, denying Seth the pleasure of thinking his display of aggression made any difference whatsoever. "Okay, we can start slow if you want...nah, just kidding..."

Dean pushed against Seth, putting all his weight into it, backing Seth up against the wall behind him. Before he could recover, Dean was on him. He spun Seth around, bending him down and whipping his t-shirt off in one controlled motion. When he came back up, blonde locks streaming across his face, he had a grin from ear to ear. Their mouths came together again, Dean clutching his face and holding him against the wall as they kissed, pressing his insistent cock into an equally turgid member.

He reached down and pulled down the front of his shorts, freeing himself. Breaking away from the kiss once again, he came in close to Seth's ear, pronouncing each word as though it were it's own sentence "Get. On. Your fucking. Knees. NOW." Seth did as he was told, dropping to the floor at the foot of the bed, sitting back on his feet. He was positively vibrating with sexual energy now. He had never felt wanted quite like this before and it was intoxicating. Dean stepped up to him, his pulsing dick inches from Seth's face. He still had a grip on his chin and used it to tilt his head up so that his mouth was in perfect line with the head.

"Yeah, look at that", he purred, his voice guttural. With his free hand he grabbed his dick and began to rub it up and down Seth's cheeks, feeling the prickliness of his beard against the shaft. "You wanna suck my cock, you little slut? Huh? You wanna be my little cock slut? _Fuck_..." he grunted. He kept his hold on Seth's chin and ran his fingers through his long, thick hair. Seth moaned and looked up at his captor. He couldn't pretend he wasn't happy, even though he didn't want to ruin the moment by smiling too much. His eyes met Dean's just as he said "I'm gonna give you what you want." "Oh really", Seth replied, arching an eyebrow. "Well, if you don't agree, then just go ahead and pull your mouth off my dick and say you don't like it," he said, pushing his hips forward and the head of his cock past Seth's lips. Seth instinctively closed his lips around Dean's throbbing stick and started sucking, swirling his tongue up and down the length of it. His gloved hands came up to encircle it at the base, squeezing it until it twitched hard. Dean gasped audibly, his eyes rolling back, eyelids fluttering, his voice turning into a low, raspy moan. He hadn't expected Seth's mouth to feel this good right off the bat, and the way he was going at it now, like he was trying to suck the life out of him, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for very long. He pulled out, Seth's mouth making an audible popping sound. He had to grip himself behind the head of his dick just to keep from coming. He wanted to try to hold it together so he could give his teammate the treatment he deserved, but Seth's slutty fucking mouth was bringing him to the edge much faster than he had planned.

Just then, they both heard the same voice say, "Uh, heyyy...am I..ohhhhh...is this a bad time or... something?" Dean's head snapped to attention to see who the voice belonged to. He felt an uneasy rush of adrenaline when he realized it was Roman. He had totally forgotten about Roman during his and Seth's sex play, and now here he was, standing slack-jawed in the doorway looking at the unexpected scene of one teammate fucking the other's face in a hotel room before a show.


	3. Chapter 3

** "**You're _just_ in time, actually," said Dean, not moving an inch. Looking down into Seth's eyes, he said, "You. Stay. Right here. Don't you dare fucking move." He pulled his shorts back up to cover himself and turned on his heel to face Roman.

"Well," Dean continued, "it would appear that you've caught us in the middle of something, now wouldn't it?

"Uhh, apparent-_ly_," said Roman, leaning to the side to get a better look at Seth, who was wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand somewhat sheepishly. "So can somebody fill me in on what's going on here, exactly?"

"Ok, it goes like this," Dean went on, "I'm getting my dick su-... actually, I _was_ getting my dick sucked just a minute ago by our friend Seth here," gesturing behind him. "Which was fucking ahh-_maaazing_, by the way," he added over his shoulder. Seth's cheeks flushed bright red as he looked away, wondering if Dean was about to throw him under the bus. "and I was just about to fuck him when you showed up."

"Well, the door wasn't closed all the way, and I heard voices so I came in...but how...how the fuck does something like this happen? Are you like, gay now or something?" Roman asked, wondering if he was being secretly recorded for some hidden camera prank show he had never heard of.

"Now? No, I'm not any more gay now than I've ever been. I'll tell you what I am though. I'm an opportunist. Seth here really wanted to suck some dick, so as a team member, I felt it was important to support him in his endeavors. And, I'm glad I did, because that little mouth right there is un-be-fucking-_lievable_," he said, ratcheting up the charm. "So since you've happened upon this kind of midway through, I'm gonna tell you what's about to happen. I'm about to put my dick _back_ in that mouth for a little bit longer, and then I'll most likely break in that tight little ass of his too, and if it's anywhere near as good as his mouth, _that_ will probably be unbelievable as well. You can either hang out here until we're finished and support your fellow teammates, or we can meet you there. But this is happening... it just is." he said defiantly, shrugging and jutting out his bottom lip into a frown, challenging.

Roman was taken aback by Dean's straight-shooting approach, but after taking a deep breath and letting it out, still looking at Seth, he held up a very large fist. Dean wondered for a split second if he should duck or not. But instead of throwing a punch, he held it out to Dean for a fist bump. "Go team," he said, his voice a rumbling baritone, one side of his mouth curling into a smile that made the hair on the back of Dean's neck stand up.

Roman walked slowly past Dean and toward the bed, his eyes still taking in the sight of Seth on his knees, hair askew, his upper body naked except for the leather gloves, skin covered in a fine mist of perspiration. Seth's expression was one of arousal, confusion and a little bit of fear. The way Roman was looking at him made him feel like he was being hunted. His cock was so fucking hard it hurt. If somebody didn't touch it soon, he was going to explode out of frustration. As he watched Roman pass by him and casually roll onto the bed, ending in a half-sitting position amongst the pillows, Seth felt a hand twist his head roughly back around to the front.

"Hoooooneeeeey, I'm hoooome," Dean said in a singsong voice, holding his cock out and stroking it slightly. Since they now had an audience, Dean turned sideways so that Roman had an unimpeded view of the proceedings. He leaned over, gripping Seth's hair at the base of his neck and pulling his head back. In that moment Seth knew he was quite literally about to be manhandled, and he grimaced and smiled at the same time. He looked up at Dean and mouthed silently, "I want you to fuck me." Dean mouthed back with an angelic smile, "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Open up, let's see that tongue again," Dean commanded. Seth complied, showing Dean the glistening pinkness of the inside of his mouth while still gazing up at him dreamily. He was mentally drifting off into a place where the only thing that mattered was doing what Dean told him to do in the hopes of pleasing him. If Dean wanted a cock slut, he was going to be the best slut that he possibly could be. If he wanted to take Seth's anal virginity, he was going to let him, right in front of his other teammate, who at that moment was leaned back against the headboard, watching intently.

Dean seized the moment and shoved his still-hard cock into Seth's waiting mouth. Again Seth started to draw his gloved hands up toward's Dean's crotch to get a better hold on what he was sucking, but Dean had other ideas. He took Seth's hands and placed them flat against his stomach, flexing his abs, and began to draw them up slowly towards his chest, enjoying the novel feeling of the buttery-soft leather gliding over his torso. The hot mouth on his cock was working him up even quicker this time, since he had already had to stop once before to keep from coming too soon.

Seth was sucking intently, working his mouth up and down. Dean's cock was pulsing with a life of its own now, and it seemed like it was just getting thicker and thicker the more he sucked on it. His mouth made wet slurping sounds as he tried to jam that fuck stick as far back into his throat as he could without choking on it. Dean's head fell back and he let out a groaning "ohhh fuuuuuuuuuuuck" while still holding firm onto Seth's wrists. He then brought his head back down and closed his mouth over one of Seth's middle fingers. Even though there was a layer of hide separating it from the wetness in Dean's mouth, Seth could feel the heat through the leather and his own dick lurched in anticipation.

Biting down on his glove tip, he drew his head back, sliding the glove off. He followed suit with the other hand afterward, and once Seth's hands were uncovered he took him by the wrists again and slid them back down to his pelvis. When Seth looked up again he saw Dean putting the gloves on himself, pulling them down tightly over his fingers and smoothing down the edges so that they lay flush. They were a perfect fit. He interlaced his fingers, cracking his knuckles backward, and said, "The driver should really be the one wearing the gloves, don't you think?" Seth nodded, pulling his mouth off momentarily, and pushed his hair back away from his face. He was sweating from the exertion and breathing heavily.

Seth was at the point where he had to give his cock some room to breathe or he felt like it was going to bust through his jeans, Incredible Hulk-style. He reached down and unfastened the top button, looking up at Dean as he did so, his mouth still half open, his eyes pleading. "Go ahead," Dean allowed. Seth drew his zipper down and felt a rush of relief when the cooler air finally reached his nether regions. His cock was still being held back by his black jock but he didn't care at that point. He was just glad it was no longer trapped in that denim prison. He ran his hand along the outside of the cotton material, pressing the heel of his hand into the vein on the underside of his penis. It twitched and he moaned involuntarily.

"Aw, what's the matter, Sethy? Dean asked in mock concern. "Does your cock need some attention too? I bet you'd just love it if I did this, wouldn't you?" He reached down, grabbing onto Seth's dick through the jock and pulled him up off his knees. Seth's legs buckled, partly from the lack of blood flow from sitting awkwardly, and partly from the firm grip Dean had on his crank. "Whoa, easy there. We can't have you pass out and miss all the fun, now can we?"

Dean took Seth by the hips and turned him to face Roman. He then slid in next to and slightly behind him, presenting Seth as though he was a gift. He looked at Roman with a cocky grin and without breaking eye contact, reached up with one finger on Seth's jawbone and turned his face toward him. Seth let his weight fall back against Dean's chest, fully in subspace now. He radiated pure sex. His tongue licked at the side of Dean's mouth like a kitten. "Please," he begged, wanting something, anything to happen.

Roman, who up to that point had been sitting silently and observing them, sat up a bit more, shifting his weight onto one side and using his other hand to trace the outline of his stiffening meat through his pants. He still didn't really know what to make of all this, but sitting there looking at his two friends, Seth with his exquisitely honed body, begging to be used, and Dean with that fucking cocky, sexy attitude, intent on showing Roman exactly how much control he had over his submissive little slut, he figured he may as well go with it. Like Dean said, this was going to happen regardless, and he could either be a team player and stick around, or he could leave alone.

Little did they know, he may have jacked off once (ok, a few times) while they were on the road while thinking about Seth's delicious looking ass. He could never get over how round it was and how much it resembled that of a really fit girl's. Watching him do squats at the gym was always exciting, and he found himself often wondering if that ass was even tighter on the inside. He wanted to find out, and now here was his chance.

"You go first," said Roman to Dean, "Because once I get up in there, I'm going to fucking _wreck_ it."

Dean nodded and pushed Seth into the bed, his knees on the edge of the mattress, and he fell over onto his hands, now even closer to where Roman was reclining. "Get up there," Dean said, motioning for him to get on his hands and knees. Seth did so, his breath hitching as though he was almost going to hyperventilate. "I think he's got something for you."

Roman sat up a little bit more and began unfastening his pants. Seth's eyes lasered in on the massive bulge that was beginning to tent the khaki fabric tightly. He knew Roman's cock was big, having seen it in the locker room before on many occasions, but this was the first time he was seeing it in an aroused state, and from what he could see thus far, it was impressive. Dean was watching it too, his hands reaching around Seth's waist to tug down his jeans. Seth assisted by lifting up one knee at a time so he could slide them down and off his lower legs. Once they were completely off, Dean took a step back and drank in the sight of Seth's perfectly rounded ass cheeks, luridly framed by the black straps of the jock he still had on. He reached down and squeezed his own cock while putting a thumb in his mouth, getting it wet with his saliva. Starting at the top of Seth's ass crack, he ran the thumb slowly downward until it was directly over his tiny pink anus. He started rubbing it in little circles, stroking his own cock simultaneously. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he boasted.

Roman watched as Dean smacked Seth's ass on both sides at the same time, the slaps muffled by the leather gloves he was now wearing. He squeezed the rounded globes and spread them apart. "Ass up," he commanded, which Seth did, arching his back and presenting it to him. Dean suddenly dropped down to his knees, let out a low growl that mingled with a lusty chuckle and licked Seth all the way up his seam. Seth's eyes grew wide with surprise and his mouth hung open, gasping at the overwhelming intensity of the sensation. Roman grinned watching his expressions. While Dean busied himself vigorously rimming Seth's asshole, Roman pulled his now fully engorged member out, holding it straight up. Seth looked up just in time to see what looked to be about ten inches of cock that resembled a sawed-off baseball bat. Roman's blue eyes were still giving him that same look as when he had first seen him on his knees, sucking Dean's cock like he was poisoned and it had the antidote.

"Oh. My. GOD." Seth exclaimed when the realization of what was undoubtedly going to happen washed over him. He was about to get railed by Dean's hefty unit, and then Roman was going to take a turn with that huge horse cock of his. Dean's head popped back up upon hearing Seth's cry, and he saw Roman getting up onto his knees on the bed, his dick bobbing heavily as he worked his way into position in front of Seth's head. "Whoa, you got a permit for that?" he cracked. Roman smiled. He never got tired of the reactions when someone saw his hard cock for the first time.

Dean, ever the pot-stirrer, stood back up and grabbed Seth by the hair, pulling him back up onto his knees again. Still holding him by a clump of hair, he reached around and ran his gloved hand inside Seth's jock, closing it around his shaft and stroking slowly. Seth's breathing was ragged and he let out a whine that dropped in tone as he thrusted his hips in time with Dean's motions. Putting his lips right up to Seth's ear, he said "You see that cock right there? That's going inside you. So you better put that little magic mouth of yours to work on it now, and maybe if you're lucky he won't last that long destroying that pretty little bum."

Roman moved even closer, and now he was right up on Seth. He put his huge hands on Seth's chest and pushed him back harder against Dean. He ran his hand up the back of Seth's head and Dean removed his so Roman could have his way with him. "Face down," he ordered, gripping a mixture of blonde and brunette hair in his fist.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling Seth's head down to waist level, Roman looked at Dean and said, "Get up here." Dean scrambled to his side. "Get down there too and make sure your bitch does a good job sucking me off."

Dean dropped down on his hands and knees next to Seth. Getting right back up to his ear again, he sneered, "I bet you're scared of that, aren't you? You think your ass is gonna be able to take a piledriving from that?"

"Yes," groaned Seth, tunnel vision locked on the head of Roman's cock, which was bobbing in front of his face impatiently.

"You better hope so, because your ass is mine first, and I don't plan on leaving much left over for sloppy seconds!" Dean's voice was raising now.

Pulling Seth's head forward and onto his cock, Roman countered, "It won't feel sloppy to_ him_. Trust me." Seth groaned again, this time more so because his mouth was filled to capacity than anything. He tried valiantly to swallow more than just a few inches, but the combined length and girth of his dick was more than his inexperienced mouth could handle. He choked and pulled his head back, coughing. Roman laughed. "Looks like he needs to be broken in on both ends."

"May I?" Dean asked Roman, gesturing toward the cock in Seth's mouth "Have at it," he smiled, removing his hand from where he had been gripping it at the base. Dean's eyes flashed, a little bit of crazy playing at the corner of his mouth. He grasped Roman's cock about 3 inches down the shaft and started to feed it into Seth's mouth."Come on, make it down to my fingers." Seth complied, his lips moving down far enough to meet Dean's hand. He moved it back a couple inches and commanded Seth to do it again. He again attempted to defy physics and swallow that cock like a sword, but he couldn't quite make it. Dean shoved on the back of his head, choking him again. He coughed harder this time, gagging a little. His eyes were watering so much it looked like he was crying.

Dean continued to humiliate Seth until he felt a hand clamp down on the back of his neck like an iron vise. Jumping, he looked up at Roman, who was wearing a scowl, his steely blue eyes deadly serious. Roman's hand ran up the back of Dean's neck and he gathered as much hair as he could in his fingers. Pulling Dean's head back, he said, "If you think it's so easy, maybe you should show him how it's done. Why don't you both get down there and help out. _For the team._" He leaned in and licked Dean on the edge of the mouth. "It's all about teamwork, riiiight?" Dean laughed nervously.

Roman pushed Dean down to the same level as Seth and took hold of Seth's head again, lifting it up by his chin. He made no attempt to resist. Seth was on another plane of existence, or at least the Seth they knew was gone; he was merely an empty vessel waiting, _needing_ to be filled. He did the same with Dean, except he was not nearly as much of a bottom-type as Seth, and Roman could see the silent protest in his eyes. "Aw, what's the matter Dean? You afraid to see a_ real_ cock up close? He quickly took his hand from Dean's chin and put it on the back of his head, pushing him toward it. "Open that fucking smart mouth of yours and get it wet. All over. We'll give Seth here a break for a minute." and then to Seth he growled, "but only for a minute."

Dean eyed Roman's cock like it might bite him. He was wondering where to start when he caught Seth watching him from the other side of it. His eyes were on fire, and he was panting like a dog, licking at the corners of his mouth like he was trying to telepathically will Dean to do it. His hair hung haphazardly down over his face, and for some reason the phrase "sexy beast" flashed across Dean's mind. He was absolutely breathtaking. Everything about him was projecting a singular message;_ I'm yours_.

Dean mouthed a kiss to Seth and let his tongue make contact, slowly drawing it up the shaft. When he got to the end of it, he paused. "I know you know what to do, you fucking cock tease. Put your pretty little mouth where your money is." sneered Roman, not wanting him to forget who he was supposed to be servicing. One side of Seth's mouth involuntarily jerked up into a smile and he looked away, cheeks flushing.

Roman reached down and hooked a thumb inside Dean's mouth, pushing it down against his tongue,.fingers under his chin. "Quit stalling and suck this dick." He fed the head of his cock past Dean's lips and rested a hand on top of his head. Dean started sucking, trying to work his tongue around that much meat without triggering his gag reflex. After a few seconds he had figured out how to breathe through his nose and was taking a lot more of it in his mouth. Roman let out a deep, rumbling moan. The suction Dean had going was so exquisite, it was making him feel lightheaded. "Ohh that's a nice mouth, but I think it's time to compare."he said, taking Seth by the back of the head now.

Seth lunged at the cock, spearing himself on it. He immediately started moaning around it as he sucked, the vibrations sending icy shockwaves down Roman's back. He leaned his head back as Seth did his work, but still kept a hand in control of his head as he started to thrust ever so slightly. He pulled out again, turned his hips toward Dean and his cock swung into place in front of him. "Suck." he said, and Dean took a turn again, his own cock throbbing when he had the realization that the wetness that was on it already was Seth's spit. He was dying to fuck now, and he hoped he would still get the chance. After another minute or so, Roman abruptly pulled out again. "Come here", he said to both of them, drawing their heads closer together until their mouths were on either side of his rock hard cock. "Now you both get to lick it.'

Dean and Seth both licked their way up to the end. "Kiss," he commanded, "but keep my dick in your mouths. Do it." They complied, their tongues flicking over and around Roman's cockhead as they explored each other's mouths. Roman shuddered.. "Now_ that's_ fucking teamwork."

Noticing that Dean's cock was dripping with arousal, he asked, "You ready to fuck your bitch?"

_"Ohh fuuuck yes," _Dean hissed, coming up off of all fours, wiping his mouth off with the back of a gloved hand. Then get back there and give it to him. Hard. The more work you do, the less I'll have to do when it's my turn."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean took his place behind Seth and pulled out a small bottle of lube, snapping open the cap and tipping it upside-down. Laying his dick in between Seth's ass cheeks, he drizzled a stream of it onto his cock, rubbing it back and forth across Seth's flexing knot. He moaned and asked, "You think you're ready for my cock?" "Oh God yes, please" was Seth's reply. Dean laughed evilly. "God, look at you, you're such a fucking whore. Sitting here on your knees with your ass in the air, just begging for it." He smacked Seth's ass for emphasis. "You like begging? Huh? Well go ahead, beg for it. Beg for my cock."

"God please yes I want it...please give me that cock...PLEASE..."

Dean pulled Seth's ass down so it was level with his dick and grasped himself behind the head, tilting his hips down a bit to get the right angle for entry. Putting his cockhead against the puckered knot, he pushed. About half the head went in, but the initial shock of penetration for Seth caused him to tense up and it popped back out.

"Man, that's fucking tight. I'm gonna have to work that fucking hole over pretty good if you're gonna be able to take Roman in there."

"Yeah, stretch that thing open for me," Roman added, leaning over Seth and spreading apart Seth's ass for Dean, making it so he could watch. Seth's mouth instinctively jumped back on to Roman's swinging stick and resumed sucking, making little mewling sounds as Dean readied himself again for entry. He ran a gloved finger over Seth's asshole and suddenly drove it all the way in. Seth cried out around the cock in his mouth. "Fucking relax, that's not even my dick yet,' Dean snorted as he worked the finger in and out, drawing out moans of pleasure from Seth's throat. Once he had spread some of the lube onto the inside of Seth's anal cavity, he tried again with his cock, this time pushing in harder and holding onto Seth's hips for leverage. This time it slid in, albeit slowly, Seth's asshole squeezing the foreign body that was invading it like a vise.

Dean wasn't prepared for the sensation of intense heat and the sucking smoothness of the inside of Seth's ass. It squeezed him so tight he felt faint for a moment, and then he felt the familiar sensation of his balls tightening which meant he was close to coming already. "Goddammit, your slutty fucking ass is gonna suck the cum right out of me." Seth moaned louder, pushing back against the cock in his ass.

"You don't come until I tell you, you hear me?" came Roman's voice, and a slap came down across Dean's face again. His head stayed to the side for a moment as he shook it a little to recenter his eyes, then turned it back to look at Roman with a glare that broke into a deadly grin. "Yes sir," answered Dean, his eyes glinting.

To distract himself, Dean reached around to Seth's front and tweaked his nipples hard. Seth's back arched like a cat and his moans increased in pitch. The vibration of Seth's moans in turn caused Roman's cock to throb. He kept pinching until Seth had to pull his mouth off of Roman in order to breathe. "Oh please. Don't even act like you didn't absolutely fucking love that, you little tramp. Stick that ass back out so I can put my cock in it." Dean taunted. "I'm gonna gut-punch you from the inside."

Dean gathered up the black elastic waistband of Seth's jock and held it tightly balled in his fist like a saddle horn. He thrusted into Seth's waiting ass until he was in to the hilt, partially collapsing against Seth's back as that delicious heat overwhelmed him once again. He refocused his effort to fuck Seth, digging in his heels and starting to pump rhythmically, his muscular ass flexing from the effort. An unexpected flood of invective started to spew from Seth's mouth seemingly of its own volition, emphasis on whatever stream-of-consciousness word he happened to be saying when Dean's cock skewered him. "FUCK oh god yeah UNHH fuck yes fuck me FUCK my FUCKING ass you FUCKING BASTARD you're SO fucking GOOD that COCK is so FUCKING GOOD oh GODDDD..."

Roman was stroking his dick in earnest now, eyes going from watching Dean's cock drill Seth's newly de-virginized asshole to watching Seth's face. "He's liking it now, man. Give it to him good. Pound that ass." Seth made a sound like he was going to cry, and his breath was coming in heaving gasps, his eyes closed hard in concentration. Dean's thrusting picked up speed and soon his hips were slapping against Seth's ass cheeks, his ramrod dick inexorably lodged in that spasming tunnel.

"You like that dick, Seth? Huh?" He took hold of Seth's hair once again and pulled him up off his hands roughly, still pounding into him. "_Oh fuuuuuuuuckk yessssssssssss"_ was Seth's reply. He shoved his hand down Seth's jock and pulled out his painfully engorged unit, beginning to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Seth's eyes opened wide and his mouth made a silent "Oh my god". Roman put a hand against Seth's chest and could feel his heart racing. He grabbed Seth's face and kissed him hard and deep. Dean was still holding Seth by the hair, keeping him from being able to drop down onto his hands. "You done with him for a minute? He asked Roman. "Take him," he replied, reaching for the lube bottle to slicken his massive erection. "But just remember, if you want to come, you better ask first."


	7. Chapter 7

"You wanna ride my cock, you hot little piece?" Dean growled, his hand stroking Seth's dick tightly, squeezing it at the tip to keep him right on the edge without going over. At least not until Dean was ready to let him come, anyway. He had one more thing he wanted out of Seth, and that was to see what he was willing to give on his own. Before releasing his hold on Seth's hair, which was balled up his other fist, he pulled Seth's head back and kissed him savagely over his shoulder, biting his lip and drawing a plaintive whine out of him before letting go. The only sounds coming from Seth now were animalistic and largely unintelligible. "_Look_ at me," said Dean, grabbing him by the chin, turning his head sharply sideways. It took a long moment for him to regain enough composure to focus, but after a couple more breaths, he looked Dean in the eyes, his hair sweatily plastered across his forehead, mouth open, breathing ragged. It was a look of rapturous elation and oddly, contentment. He had fully transcended the limitations of time, caught infinitely in this present moment between he, the animal, and the man who had dared to capture him. He was more than happy to be eaten alive. "Fuck yes I do," he replied.

Dean withdrew from Seth and climbed his way up to the pillows, flopping down on his back and sighing heavily, partly due to the heavy exertion and partly from the anticipation of what was about to come. His own hair was wildly chaotic but he did nothing to try to get it out of his eyes. Seth slid off his only remaining article of clothing- the tight black jock that had been keeping his raging erection constrained- and crawled at Dean, slinking up over his body ever so slowly, his kitten tongue lapping at every sensitive spot on the way up; from the groove of his hip, to his navel and up lightly over his obliques, causing an electric shock of sensation to shoot through Dean's body straight to his cock, which jumped impatiently.

Dean's entire body was buzzing, so fast that it just felt like one continuous maddening vibration that made his inner ears tickle. He took Seth's head in his hands as he inched closer, and for the first time, held it gently and brushed the matted hair away from his face. He pulled him up so they were chest to chest and Seth straddled him, sitting on top of his crotch but not allowing him to enter. He came down on top of Dean, trapping him between his arms, and moved in to kiss him. He stopped at the last second, and just as Dean's lips anxiously parted and his pink tongue began to extend, Seth trapped the tongue in his mouth, sucking on it. Dean melted back into the pillows, his eyes closing dreamily as Seth slowly released his hold. When he opened his eyes again, he said, Fuck yourself with my cock. Show me what a real cock slut can do."

Seth lifted his hips up and reached between them to grab Dean's cock, but Roman had decided by that point that he also needed to be in on this action. The raw heat between Dean and Seth was palpable and highly charged, and Roman's thumping dick was a constant reminder that he hadn't yet gotten his turn. He wanted Dean to fuck Seth hard, and stretch him out a bit so he could then have an easier time wedging his thickness into Seth's already prepped hole. It would be a lot easier to get Dean to do all the hard work first, and fortunately for Roman, having seen the interactions between his two teammates up to now, he knew exactly which of his buttons to push to get him to stop being lazy and fuck.

Putting a hand on Seth's shoulder, he said, "Why don't you turn to face me?" Seth swung a leg over Dean and faced away from him, towards Roman now. Seth reached behind himself, took Dean's piece in his hand and positioned it over his asshole, this time with no pretense of going slowly. He sank down on it, savoring the delicious pain/pleasure of being penetrated, moaning shamelessly the whole way. Dean moaned as well, relishing the feeling of being enveloped by the pulsing warmth of Seth's rear channel yet again. "Ahh shit, I could really get used to that, you know..." Dean purred, bringing his arms to rest above his head on the pillows. Seth smiled, feeling more in control of his true power than ever before.

Seth's eyes now focused on Roman. He hadn't had many chances to look at him face to face during this encounter, but the first impression he got was one of hunger. Roman looked like he wanted to eat him, and it was scary and thrilling at the same time. But as he came closer and climbed up to straddle Dean's lower legs, Seth saw the desire in Roman's eyes that belied his intimidating features. Roman took Seth's hands and placed them on his chest, pulling him into his embrace, his own hands sliding down over Seth's slim waist and coming to rest on his ass. Their mouths intertwined. Seth's hands slinked their way up and ran through Roman's damp, glossy black locks as he rose up on Dean's cock and rested his elbows on Roman's muscled shoulders. He continued like he was trying to envelop Roman's head with his arms, kissing back enthusiastically until Roman pulled back, panting like he was suddenly in possession of a little bit less of his soul.

"Do what he said. Ride that cock."

Seth leaned back, putting a hand on either side of Dean's chest for balance, and started to lift his hips up and down, his abdomen flexing sinuously, showing off his cut 6-pack, eyes locked with Roman's the whole time. Below that lovely spectacle, his cock, now exposed, was leaking pre-come in a rivulet that had run in a continuous, sticky stream down to his balls. Roman reached down and cupped his hand around the base of Seth's live grenade, encircling his balls as well. With his hand that close to the action, he could feel Seth's ass stretched around Dean's rod and he ran his fingers around both, exploring the junction of their two bodies, as Dean pistoned in and out. Both Seth and Dean moaned unexpectedly, which made Roman chuckle softly. "That's right, kitten. You getting used to that cock now? You think you want to climb the big mountain yet?" his voice thick and syrupy. Seth moaned louder as Dean had a sudden twinge of jealousy and started to thrust hard up into him. "I think so," Seth replied, his voice wavering as he tried to breathe normally . He really did want to but he was a little bit concerned about whether he would be physically able to or not. '"I'll try."

"If by try, you mean you'll take the whole thing and beg for more, then yeah, ok..." Roman smiled back at him. "That's all I expect, is for you to _try_."

Roman looked over Seth's shoulder at Dean, drawing out the word 'try' to subtly bait him. Dean responded exactly as he had expected and took a renewed interest in taking back control over Seth. He didn't like the idea of Roman occupying that much of Seth's attention at this particular moment, especially since he himself was the one still doing all the work. He grasped Seth's hips and pulled his ass down onto his rampant pole, driving it into him as far as it would go, then held him there and started slowly grinding it in even further, blazing his own trail. "I'm not done with you yet, slut. That little porn star ass of yours is gonna take my fucking load first."

Laughing to himself, Roman withdrew his hand, allowing Dean to have his way. Putting a hand gently on the back of Seth's neck, he pulled him back up toward him and kissed him hard, Seth's body giving way noticeably as their mouths collided. Dean was pounding up into him now, angrily watching his two teammates making out, both men strikingly similar, both dark, long-haired, exotic creatures. He would probably have been mad about it if he wasn't so close to exploding.

Looking at Seth again, Roman continued to tease. "That must be painful," he said, glancing down at Seth's furiously throbbing cock as he bounced up and down. "Let's see if we can help alleviate that problem."

Seth let out a moan that clearly indicated he knew what was about to happen. "Ohhhh fuck yea oh god _yessssss_ do it, please fucking do it,_ please..._" he pleaded, his voice a keening whine. He was so fucking close, so perilously close to falling over the cliff, but he couldn't yet, not until Dean said it was time.

Roman brought his head down and swallowed the length of Seth's cock in one fell swoop. He sat there for a moment, giving Seth an opportunity to take a mental picture, and then pulled his mouth off slowly, trailing his tongue along the underside of his organ. When he got back to the end of it, he started back down again, sucking rhythmically, trying to time his movements with Dean's increasingly quick thrusts. Seth's eyes rolled back in his head and something in him changed. He suddenly felt a rush of warmth, like it was emanating from within him. It spread, up his abdomen and into his chest, giving him goosebumps and making his cock surge simultaneously. He knew his orgasm was coming, and he didn't know if this is how Dean wanted it to happen.

Sitting up and turning his head to look over his shoulder, he caught Dean's eye again. This time when Dean looked at him, he was somehow different, like he had taken ownership of a part of himself that had previously been denied. In that one moment, he saw Seth in his most primal form. There he sat, cock buried deep inside him, back muscles undulating, that perfect ass of his squeezing the cock from the inside out, while Roman sucked on his pulsating dick at the same time. His breathing started coming in little huffs, and Roman knew he was ready. Pulling off Seth's dick, he asked, "Dean, you must be ready to blow, am I right?" "Fuck yeah, I'm gonna whitewash this bitch," he grunted, relieved that he could finally go over the cliff without looking back.

Sliding Seth's cock back into his mouth, Roman got into a rhythm and resumed sucking. Dean started to slam his cock into Seth's asshole, and Seth was driving his ass downward in opposition, drilling it in, over and over. Seth felt the tickle start in his balls and travel up to the base of his cock, and it began to throb faster. Roman's wet, sucking vortex of a mouth was working its magic and the timer was counting down. His moans were increasing in pitch and intensity as he approached the edge of oblivion.

Just then, he felt Dean's hands running down his back, from the base of his neck to his tailbone. Instinctively he looked back at him in time to hear him say, "It's ok. Go."

Seth looked down at Roman, looked up to the sky, closed his eyes and let go. He felt the tidal wave crash over him, letting out a howl that resonated through all three of them, Roman's mouth welcoming his hot spray, which just seemed to keep coming, spurt after spurt. As he convulsed on top of Dean's cock, the rhythmic contractions of his asshole sucked Dean's orgasm out from under him without warning. His cock swelled and he exploded inside Seth, shooting his hard-earned load deep into that stellar ass, adding his own howl to the mix.

Once Seth was drained, Roman sat back up, whipping his hair back behind his shoulders, and gave him a look that told Seth he wasn't going anywhere else anytime soon. Ro was still rock-hard and dangerous, and Seth let out a small whimper when the thought descended on him that the hard part, at least for him anyway, hadn't even come yet...

.


	8. Chapter 8

No sooner had Seth's torrid ass sucked the last drop out of Dean's cock than Roman had him by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss. As his lips parted he realized he could taste his own saltiness. Roman was sharing Seth's own ejaculate with him, and even though he had literally just had an orgasm, his cock began to respond again. He moaned and jammed his tongue further into Roman's mouth, seeking out the taste, getting as much in his own mouth as he could. "You know what to do," said Roman, pulling back as he licked his lips.

Seth lifted himself off of Dean and spun around so he was astride him again. Dean looked up at the sweaty, disheveled boy on top of him and asked, "You got something for me?" Seth nodded, his eyes glinting mischievously. Dean put his hands on either side of Seth's face and pulled his mouth into contact with his own. Seth, being a little shit, pressed his lips against Dean but wouldn't open them. He giggled a little as Dean tried to lick Seth's face in the same kittenish way he had done earlier. Finally he couldn't tease him any more and he opened his mouth up, slightly at first. Dean's tongue was instantly inside, probing, twisting against his own and opening him up, this time from the opposite end. They both moaned as they fought over the last taste of Seth's milky prize, swallowing it down and looking into each others' eyes in amazement and newfound appreciation.

They both felt the bed move as Roman shifted into position behind Seth. Dean looked up and saw Roman with his hands on Seth's ass, pulling it back toward his monster of a cock. He was really going to try to fit that into Seth's tight little rump. Dean was somewhat conflicted, partly feeling bad for what Seth was about to endure, and partly because just the thought of it was starting to make his dick hard again. He pushed Seth's hair back out of his face and asked, "You think you're ready for this?"

"This is what I was made for," grinned Seth, beaming.

As the pair began to kiss once again, Roman grabbed himself behind the head of his cock and started to rub it slowly up and down Seth's ass crack, drawing out moans from him that started to increase in intensity as he increased the pressure each time it passed over his hole. Roman was enjoying watching that hungry hole flex and wink at him as he teased it with his meat stick. "I dunno about you, but I'm ready to fuck," Roman declared. "Get ready, because it's going in..._now_..."

Roman pressed his cock head against Seth's passage and pushed, not letting up on the pressure. He knew from experience that the only way to get used to as much dick as he had was to just keep feeding it in until it was in all the way, _then _pull out. Dean felt Seth's body stiffen like a board as the outsized cock split him open. He groaned into Dean's mouth, getting louder the more that cock drove its way into him. Dean could see the look on Roman's face as he entered Seth, and his own dick continued to stiffen as he recalled that breathtaking sensation himself.

Once Ro had his dick in about halfway, he let up for a moment. Leaning down over Seth's back, he reached his hands under Seth's arms and placed them on Dean's chest. He purposely made eye contact with Dean as he mouthed the words, "Your turn next." Dean's eyes grew wide as Roman started pushing in again. Seth involuntarily tensed up and arched back, his head coming up as he grimaced from the overwhelming intensity of the sensation.

Seth had never in his life felt anything like what he was feeling at that moment. The feeling of giving up, of letting go of having to be in control of everything was the most exciting and freeing thing he had ever experienced. He no longer had any reservations about whether or not this was right; he _knew _it was. He didn't care if it wasn't what other people would want, because it was what _he_ wanted. He knew that this was going to change everything between him and his teammates, but at the same time, it felt like everything was as it should be. For all he was concerned, these two beautiful men could take him with them and use him however they wanted, for as long as they would have him. He was finally uncaged, and he wasn't going back; not now, not _ever_ again.

As Roman continued pressing his insistent cock further and further into Seth's ravenous ass, Seth's body broke out in a sweat. He started to pant again, his forehead dropping down onto Dean's shoulder as his fingers dug into the bedding around them, trying to find purchase. He knew he had to stay relaxed if Roman was going to make it all the way in, but it felt like he was being stretched further than humanly possible. He was full, so full of that enormous cock that he started to wonder where it was all going. That thought was pushed out of his head, however, when he felt the pressure of Roman's hips against his ass cheeks that told him he was in to the hilt. Ro breathed into his ear, "So, kitten, did you think you were gonna be able to take it all?"

"No," Seth squeaked between gasping breaths. "Is it really in all the way?"

Roman laughed unexpectedly at his response, causing his cock to twitch, which in turn caused Seth to moan, his asshole clenching around the monster invading it. Ro put a hand on Seth's tailbone, pushing down on it as he jiggled his hips slightly, showing Seth just how far in he was. Seth's mouth opened and he looked at Dean, his eyes rolling back in his head momentarily. Dean's cock had never really gone soft after his orgasm, and now it was starting to pulse again as he watched Seth getting reamed by the biggest cock he had ever seen in person.

"Yeah, it's in all the way. You ready for the hard part?" Roman asked slyly. Before waiting for Seth's reply, he began to withdraw his meat slowly, an inch at a time. Seth's voice immediately took on a much more desperate tone when he felt what had been filling him so deliciously being taken away. His body arched up again, and this time Roman caught him with an arm around the neck. "Don't worry, you little fucking cock whore, I'm gonna give it back." He only drew halfway out before using the same steady pressure to slowly work it back in. Seth was starting to make animal noises again, his voice breaking into a higher register when Ro pulled out on the upstroke.

Roman, who up to that point had been focusing more on not hurting Seth as he worked himself inside, felt himself starting to sweat too, the drops of perspiration coming together between his pecs and running in a salty stream down the center line of his abdomen. He ran a hand through his dampened hair to move it from his eyes and watched Dean squirming underneath Seth in amusement. "You like watching your boy get worked, Dean? Huh? You know, he still feels suuuuper tight. I guess I'm gonna have to finish the job you started, aren't I?" he asked, somewhat condescendingly. To Seth he asked, "So, slut, are you ready to get fucked like you've never been fucked before? I mean, are you _really_ ready?"

"Bring it on. I can take it," Seth replied breathlessly. "Fuck me. Hard."

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Ro pulled himself out of Seth except for just the head of his turgid cock. The shaft was covered in a sticky combination of spent lube and Dean's cum, but he knew it would need more than that to be able to slide in and out freely. He let a narrow stream of the slippery liquid run down over Seth's ass crack and watched it spread over his member for a moment before tossing the bottle aside, taking hold of that beautifully perfect ass, and ramming his freshly-greased piston back into Seth's velvet channel.

Seth's mouth began to unleash a current of profanity that became more and more vile the harder Roman plowed into him. "OHMIGOD FUCK YES HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT'S THE HUGEST GODDAMN COCK OH SHIT FUCK MY GODDAMN SLUTTY FUCKING ASS YOU BASTARD UNGHHHH YOURE SUCH A FUCKING SHIT DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!" His cheeks began to flush a deep shade of crimson as his body rocked forward and back in time with Ro's thrusts.

Watching his two rutting teammates was making Dean's dick throb. He lifted his hips up until he could feel Seth's cock jostling against his own and he laughed to himself when he realized Seth was completely rock hard again too. "You little whore, you," he chuckled into Seth's ear, "you just can't get enough dick, can you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I guess not...I know I haven't had enough of yours," replied Seth, planting hungry kisses along Dean's collarbone, his tongue darting out to lick up his trail of spit. Dean laughed again, darker this time. He couldn't believe his luck in not only finally getting to fuck Seth, but to also find out that he was a cock-loving slut to boot. Finding out that Roman was down to fuck as well was an added bonus, but he was a bit concerned about Ro's apparent desire to make them both his bitches. Dean hadn't really thought about that possibility, well, pretty much ever, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation, and seeing Seth's reactions to getting stuffed full of that giant dick was oddly piquing his interest.

Reaching between himself and Seth, he grasped both of their cocks in one hand and pressed them together, both pulsing against one another. Pulling Seth's head down to his level, he asked in a low whisper, "How does that dick feel, anyway? Does it hurt?"

"Oh FUCK yes, it does," Seth replied, still being rocked by Roman's steady thrusting, "Ohhhh God, it's so FUCKING good though, holy FUCK is it good...oh my FUCKING CHRIST...uhh hunnhh..." he sounded like he might start crying any second, but he was smiling at the same time and his cock was throbbing hard in Dean's grip.

"Oh yeah?" Dean started to stroke them both in unison. "Good, because this might be the first time, but it definitely isn't going to be the last time you get mine."

"Good, because I don't ever want to stop fucking you," Seth whispered back at him, clawing at Dean's chest and dropping his head down to lick and suck on any part of him that he could reach. When Seth's searching mouth found his nipple, his tongue encircled it and he bit down hard, taking out some of his frustration. Dean gasped and then moaned, laughing huskily at the same time. "The little kitty likes to bite, I see.' Seth purred in response and lowered his head, rubbing his face against Dean's chest. He hadn't shaved it in a few days and it was just a soft fuzz covering his pecs. Seth always thought it looked fucking sexy as hell that way, like a werewolf, mid-transformation. "Ro wants _you_ too, you know," he said, his mouth pressed against that thatch of fur, completely given over to whatever was happening or going to happen.

Suddenly, Roman stopped mid-thrust, hooked his arms around the front of Seth's, and clasping his hands behind Seth's back, locked his arms behind him. Hoisting Seth up into a near-vertical position, spearing him helplessly on his cock, he asked, "_What_ do I want, exactly?" Seth cried out, his breath forced out like he had been punched in the stomach. "You better hurry up and tell me. I've still got a couple more inches I could give you_._" Roman threatened.

"I said you want to fuck _him_ too...ohhh Godddddd...please..."

Roman made eye contact with Dean, continuing to hold Seth in position. "Oh, I plan on it. The way I look at it is, he may be _your_ boss, but he's not mine. And as far as I'm concerned, if you're not my boss, then you're my bitch."

Dean stared him down for a long moment. Roman was clenching his jaw, displaying dominance. It was a challenge to Dean to either give it up willingly or have to fight him for it. "I'm nobody's bitch,_ bitch_," he retorted, his lip curling into a sneer. Roman smiled, his teeth astonishingly perfect. "Yeah, and _he_ wasn't your bitch at first either. Don't worry, ask your boy. He loooooooves it. Don't you? he taunted Seth. "You looove my cock, don't you? SAY IT!" He lifted up with his arms and dropped Seth back down on his pole. "UNGGHHHH GOD YES I LOVE YOUR FUCKING COCK OH FUCK OHHH FUCK OH FUUUCCKKKK..."

Roman relinquished his grip on Seth's arms and dropped him on top of Dean, gasping for air and sweating profusely. He pulled his cock out abruptly and it bounced back and smacked him wetly on the stomach. He pushed Seth over to the side and he rolled off of Dean onto the bed beside him. He lay there for a moment, trying to regain his composure and his breath, and because he wanted to see what Roman had in store for Dean. Ro looked at him and said, "Go clean yourself up, kitty-kat...I've got some more work for you to do. I'm not even _close_ to being done yet."

Seth looked at Dean to gauge his reaction and saw him looking at Roman with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. As soon as Ro looked back at him, he was all business again. "NOW, slut!" he barked, causing Seth to jump up and off the bed in compliance. As he hustled off to do as he was told, Roman took a moment to survey Dean laying in front of him. He was still fully hard, and as usual, was doing absolutely nothing to attempt to cover himself.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Just checking out what I'm gonna be getting into here in a minute, that's all," Roman replied, looking him up and down. "Oh really?" Dean asked, lowering his brow into a scowl and showing his teeth a little, not quite smiling. "What makes you think you're gonna be getting into anything? he asked, crossing his arms defensively in front of him. Before he had a chance to react, Ro came down on his neck with a tattooed forearm, pushing it in and up against his chin, his mouth inches from Dean's, his long, dark hair curtaining both sides of his face. "Because I'm stronger than you," he said calmly, then glancing down at his engorged cock that was hovering a few inches above Dean's, he continued, "and I'm _bigger_ than you, and most importantly, I don't buy that act for a second, that you don't want some of this action. You sure did seem to love pounding Seth's little ass...or was that just part of the act too?"

"Get fucked," Dean spat back at him, his voice constricted due to the pressure Roman was applying to his neck.

Ro smiled, his face lighting up. Dean couldn't help but marvel at how ridiculously gorgeous he was, even as he braced himself for the inevitable retort. "You stupid, stupid little slut," he said, still smiling. "That's _your_ job, not mine. As you'll soon find out, I _do_ the fucking around here," he said, leaving no room for questioning as he took his cock in his free hand and tapped Dean's rigid piece a few times with it. His tongue came out and he licked up over Dean's lips as he continued to hold him down by the throat. "I think you're gonna make a good little cock slut. Maybe not as much of a natural as your boy Seth, but that mouth of yours is custom-made for my dick, and I plan on finding out if the other end is too._ I_ think it is, and you_ know_ it, and that's why you need me to _take_ it from you... because you just can't admit that you want it." he said, staring into Dean's widening eyes.

Just then, Ro caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Both he and Dean looked back to see Seth standing in the doorway to the bathroom, naked, his wet hair streaming rivulets of water down over his smooth chest, stroking his own cock lightly. He was still hard and ready as he watched them intently.

"Speak of the devil," Roman said. "Kitten, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," Seth replied, just happy to be included.

"Open that bag there, get my belt, and bring it to me."

Seth crouched down and unzipped the large duffel bag by his feet, rummaging around until he felt something metal. He pulled the belt out by the buckle, but it was still attached to Roman's Shield uniform pants. Standing up, he looked directly at Dean, slowly withdrawing the belt from the pant loops and letting them drop to the floor. He folded the strap back on itself, his eyes hungry, and approached them with a wicked smile.

Suddenly, Roman sat up, releasing his hold on Dean's neck. He chuckled in amusement watching Dean gasp and cough, struggling for air. "Give me that," he said to Seth, grabbing the belt from him roughly.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna give you what you want," he said to Dean, cracking the belt across his palm, making Seth and Dean both jump. "And I'm gonna enjoy it."


	10. Chapter 10

Before Dean knew what was happening, Roman had quickly looped the belt through the buckle and slid the loop around the base of his cock, pulling back on the strap, tightening it like a choker collar. Dean's whole body jerked involuntarily when he felt the cold metal of the buckle come in contact with his heated skin. "Get up," Ro ordered, his eyes steely, "or I'm gonna _pull_ you up."

Instinctively Dean reached down in an attempt to protect his junk, but before his hands made it there he was nailed by a terse slap across the cheek from Roman, who pointed a finger stiffly in his face. "NO! You do NOT get to touch, you hear me? Let's get one thing straight here. You do what I say, and ONLY what I say. Understand? Now. Get. UP!" Roman gave the strap a tight yank, and Dean sat bolt upright, his face an unsettled mixture of pleasure and pain, his groans reduced to constricted squeaking sounds. His eyes rolled around and met with Roman's intense stare. Ro backed off the bed and stood up, keeping tension on the belt so Dean had no choice but to follow.

"On your knees...right there." Ro pointed down in front of himself. Dean nervously looked over at Seth, who had come in closer and was standing by, still watching with a hungry smile. Dean was hoping for some backup from him, but quickly realized he wasn't getting any. Seth was enough of a good bottom to know who the real boss was, and he wasn't about to risk punishment from Roman for it. Also, his dick was getting harder and harder the more Ro dominated Dean. He was very anxious to see where this was going, and he didn't want to do anything to hinder Ro's plans.

Apparently Dean took one moment too many to respond to the command, because Roman almost immediately pulled toward himself with the belt as he looked over at Seth and gave a slight nod. In an instant Seth was on Dean, locking his arms behind him. He kicked at the back of Dean's leg, causing it to buckle, and shoved him down onto his knees.

"The fuck?!" Dean yelped, looking up at Seth, somewhat betrayed. "Aww, somebody doesn't like not being in control," Roman chided, talking to him like he was a spoiled child. He stepped up, stopping when the end of his cock was centered about an inch from Dean's face. Dean reflexively started to lean back and immediately found that Seth was right behind him, politely holding his dick out of the way so that it wouldn't smack him in the face, but not making any attempt to move either.

Dean looked above him and saw Roman lean over and say something into Seth's ear. Seth broke into a devilish smirk and looked down, nodding in affirmation. Ro straightened back up, punching Seth on each pec with the non leash-holding hand, barking "Got it? GET IT!" as Seth leaned into the punches, clearly enjoying himself, baring his teeth in a vicious grin as he looked Roman in the eye. Ro was getting him psyched up for something, which made Dean even more uneasy.

Dean saw Roman hand the end of the belt to Seth. He immediately opened his mouth to verbally protest, but before he could get a word out, the strap started to pull, this time not a sharp yank, but a sustained traction, straight up. The leather was constricting Dean's cock so tightly that it started to throb harder as more and more blood pumped into it. The metal buckle was pinching him as well, the pain a constant needling, mocking him. "_Fuuuuuuckkkkk_," he grunted, straining. Roman squatted down to eye-level with Dean. "Look Ma, no hands," he teased, holding his palms up. He was truly in his element now, and Dean was understandably edgy.

"I'll tell you what...if you can behave yourself for the next two minutes, I promise I won't pull. If you _don't_ behave, you will be corrected. Understand?" Dean stared daggers at Roman, who was smiling, but not with his eyes. "You're a fucking bastard," Dean spat back at him angrily. Ro laughed and said, "Yes, that's right, I am. But I'm not just _a_ bastard, I'm _that_ bastard. I'm that bastard who's gonna do things to you that you would NEVER let anyone else do, for the simple fact that I'm gonna give you the freedom of not having to decide. You don't yet understand the beauty of the gift I'm giving you, but you will. You will soon enough." He slapped Dean on the cheek again as he stood back up, then bumped fists with Seth and turned around, heading toward the bathroom.

Seth stepped in front of Dean, keeping the tension up on the leash. Dean looked up at him, his expression a mixture of uncanny arousal and confusion. He was having a hard time mentally processing everything that was happening all at once, but physically he was responding rapidly and intensely. His cock was turning an angry shade of purple and a clear drop of liquid was clinging to the head of it as it throbbed in the tourniquet-like binding. "Open your fucking mouth, slut," Seth ordered, his voice deeper than before. "What makes you thi-" Dean started to say, but his sentence was interrupted by Seth's cock being shoved unceremoniously in his mouth. Seth moaned as he ran his hand through Dean's hair, down the back of his head, then reversed direction and dug his nails into the back of his neck on the way back up, making Dean shudder, his eyelids fluttering as Seth directed his mouth's movements.

"Yeah, just like that...ohh that fucking_ mouth_..." Seth whispered, looking upward and then quickly down at Dean again, using the hold he had on his hair to pull Dean's head back, pulling himself out of his mouth. "And that fucking _face_..." He said, smiling at him affectionately as their eyes met. He took hold of his cock and patted it several times against Dean's pink tongue as he held his mouth open. "Ok, that was good." He dropped the tension on the leash and Dean doubled over, groaning. As soon as his dick was no longer constricted, it began throbbing exponentially harder, until Dean felt like he was going to come every time it pulsed. He gasped as his head hung down, staring vacantly at Seth's feet, desperately trying to keep it together. His brain felt as though it was starting to unravel, and he started to laugh out of frustration and disbelief.

Seth's hand reached down and cupped Dean by the chin, tilting his head up gently. "Look at me," Seth said in his normal voice, his eyes concerned. "You know I won't let anything bad happen. You _know_ that, right?"

Dean answered, "Yes," in a small voice, his eyes trailing shamefully back down to the floor. He could maybe even deal with being topped by Roman, but being forced to bottom to his own submissive was an almost unbearable injustice. The worst part of it was that he was so fucking hard, his cock felt like it was going to explode, and this treatment was only making it worse. He found himself wishing Roman would come back so he could at least feel a little less humiliated.

"Ok, so you'll understand why I have to do this then..."

Seth jerked up on the leash, the metal biting into the base of Dean's inflamed cock, causing his mouth to drop open as he gasped in pained surprise. Seth took the opportunity to shove his dick back in Dean's mouth and start slowly pumping his hips while holding his head still. As he kept hold of Dean under the chin he could feel his cock filling that fucking hot mouth when he pushed in, ratcheting up his arousal. Dean couldn't help but moan as the belt squeezed him tighter than his hand ever could, which was just making Seth's cock pulse harder as the vibrations from Dean's throat buzzed against him.

Just then, Dean heard a voice say, "Nice job, kitten." He looked up to see Roman standing behind Seth, watching him fuck Dean's mouth. "Give it to him a little harder," he said, pushing Seth's hips forward, making him stuff his dick further down Dean's throat. Dean gagged a bit when Seth's cock hit the back of his mouth, but he wasn't about to give Ro the satisfaction of knowing he couldn't handle it. He breathed in and out through his nose and willed his gag reflex to calm down, and soon Seth was sliding himself all the way forward and back, soft grunts emanating from him as Roman supervised the proceedings.

"Ok, that's enough fun for you, pussycat," Ro said, looking down at Dean. "I think it's time for the real lesson to start..."


	11. Chapter 11

Roman stepped out from behind Seth. He had picked his uniform pants up off the floor and put them on before he returned, but he was still shirtless. His upper body was thick and muscular, tapering down to a tight, small waist, courtesy of the regular workouts all three of them had been doing together. Both Seth and Dean looked him up and down, both undeniably (and, objectively speaking, understandably) attracted to the exemplary specimen of man in front of them. Ro had also put on his wrist guards, and one at a time he adjusted and refastened the bindings on them, casually ignoring both boys salivating over him, his mouth tensely frowning as he got them just so.

Dean was looking at Roman in a much different way than had ever occurred to him before that moment. Ro had put a little fear into him, and he couldn't for the life of him get that out of his head. The little voice in his brain was berating him for being a pussy and not just fighting back, but that little voice also wasn't privy to the things he was feeling in other areas of his body at that moment. The thought occurred to Dean that him kneeling there, at Ro's feet, while Ro was undoubtedly thinking up unspeakable acts to inflict upon him felt a lot like how he felt in the ring, going into a match. He knew he was in for a battle and he knew he was probably going to get hurt, but he also felt more alive and on fire than at any other time in his entire life. He laughed to think that before now he had thought wrestling was the only thing that could provide that level of sensation, naïvely believing that going out and getting your head sawed open and turning yourself into a thumbtack pincushion was logistically the only way to get that delicious fix. But yet here he was, in an environment where he didn't have to worry about picking metal out of his back at the end of the night. And he also had the most blindingly intense hard-on he had ever experienced in his life, which was bringing him to a stratospheric level of arousal that lusciously intermingled with the sharp barbs of pain. He started to think he might be understanding why he kept seeing Seth as an animal when they were fucking earlier; because Seth had been able to let go to the point where he had lost the ability to discern the passage of time. He wasn't thinking about what had happened or might happen, he was there, in the thick of it, existing solely and fully in the present moment.

_Fuck,_ Dean thought, _that's _what Roman meant when he said he didn't understand the beauty of the gift he was going to give him. He was going to give him all the intoxicating, rapturous pain he could handle, but minus the worry of breaking an arm or leg, not to mention that he was leading him further into a sexual encounter that, frankly, was infinitely more exciting than anything he had ever experienced before. He didn't even care at that point that he was doing this with his two _male_ teammates _and _friends, he just knew that he was really excited about finally being able to relax and let someone else handle the tough work. All he had to do was take the pain and reap the rewards, that's it. Just _take _it...it suddenly seemed almost ridiculously easy, just the way he liked it. He struggled to suppress a smirk as Ro approached.

Seth, however, was concerned for Dean. He could see him breaking down, his fortress-like walls showing cracks, like he was teetering on the edge of something somewhere deep inside of himself. He felt somewhat guilty for possibly having helped bring this on, hoping that Dean wasn't going to just snap and become belligerently aggressive with them. He looked at Roman and a shiver coursed through his body, the tingling settling in his eager cock. He hoped Ro wasn't done with him. And he hoped that maybe, if he was good and did his job well enough to please Roman, he might let him have a little bit of that ass of Dean's that he wanted so much. Having been on the receiving end twice now, he wanted to be the one to give it to Dean, but if Roman wanted to crack the seal on him first, he was going to at least offer himself up to be used in any manner of supporting role possible. He didn't care what he had to do, and there wasn't much he wasn't willing to do at that point anyway. He just wanted to be included somehow.

Once Roman had adjusted his gear to his liking, he looked over at Seth, still ignoring Dean's presence. "So, did you like pretending to be me, kitten? Did you enjoy that silky little mouth of his?"

"Ohhh yes," gushed Seth, his exposed cock twitching as he anxiously shifted from one foot to the other, the look of hunger in his eyes intensifying. "Yeah, I can tell," Roman said, placing a hand palm up underneath Seth's dick, cupping it as he stepped closer to him. Seth stayed in place, but his whole body tensed up when Ro's hand made contact. He took a sharp intake of breath, and tried to breathe it out slowly, his heart starting to race. "And now look at you...you're hard as a rock. Just what do you think you're gonna do with that, exactly?" He was standing at Seth's side now, pressing the front of his body into him, still keeping his hand under his cock, but not gripping it. He ran his other hand down Seth's back and over his rounded ass cheeks, dipping a finger between them. From where Dean was, he could see Seth's expression change when Ro penetrated him. His eyes closed for a moment and he sighed, his knees getting a little wobbly as the recent memory of being filled there with hot cock flooded over him, making him blush. Roman's eyes sparkled as an evil little smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Dean saw Roman's arm tense up and Seth's expression changed again, his mouth dropping open and his tongue flicking out to touch the corner of his upper lip as Ro slid two fingers into his hot tunnel. Seth started to tremble when Roman put his mouth to his ear and continued taunting him. "It would be a shame not to use _this_ some more," he whispered as he worked his fingers in and out and Seth moaned, shuddering. He then encircled the base of Seth's cock with his thumb and forefinger and squeezed hard. Seth let out a strained grunt, squeezing his eyes shut. Roman laughed softly and added, "That little boy-pussy is still really lubed up. I could bend you over and drill that tight ass again right now if I wanted to." Seth moaned again as his knees buckled, Ro's grip on him increasing. Breathing into Seth's ear, he asked, "Is that what you want? Do you want my cock ramming into that ass, or does that hard prick of yours want to do the fucking? Tell me."

"Yes," Seth replied, not fully understanding the question due to the fingers teasing his asshole and the firm grip around his cock distracting him. Ro removed his hand abruptly from Seth's backside and, releasing the hold he had on Seth's cock, he brought that hand down on top of the one he had under it and smacked the cock between them, bringing Seth to his knees, gasping in surprised agony, in front of Dean who was still kneeling obediently on the floor.

"Boy, you may be on your way to being the world's best cock slut, but you don't listen for shit," Roman scolded. "And for that matter, who told you to drop the leash, anyway?" Seth looked guiltily at Dean and pulled up on the belt, hiking up the tension on Dean's crank, both of their dicks stinging and throbbing now. Ro came right in front of Seth, unzipping his pants and pulling his monster out, stroking it behind the head. "I'll ask you one more time. Do you want _this_," he said, smacking Seth's face with his thickness before jamming it into his mouth and driving in until Seth started gagging around him. He pulled out all the way, his cock dripping with Seth's spit, and continued, "or, is_ this_ what you want?" He grabbed Dean by the back of the head and pushed him down onto Seth's cock, holding his head down until Dean started to choke and Seth exhaled shakily, trying to keep his arousal somewhat under control even though that possibility was rapidly diminishing the more Ro talked dirty to him and forced Dean's pretty mouth onto his dick. "I want both," Seth replied, not sure what the correct answer in this situation was. He hoped he had chosen right.

Roman couldn't help pulling back on Seth's hair and planting a scorching kiss on him, his own cock throbbing after having shoved it into that slutty wet mouth. Seth wanted to kiss back but between Ro's tongue invading his mouth and Dean's tongue squirming around his achingly stiff unit, he was afraid he might accidentally set the countdown timer on his cock again and end up coming too soon if he did anything more to work himself up. Instead, he whimpered for mercy into Roman's mouth as he tried desperately not to think about Dean's perfect, pouty lips wrapped around his pulsing flesh.

Pulling Dean's head off of Seth's crotch, Roman looked Dean in the face and brandished his meat sword before him, saying, "And what about you, you little wannabe cock slut? Do you wanna take this in your little, tiny, virgin ass yet? Ro toyed with him just as he had with Seth, slapping him on each cheek several times with his heavy, thick cock, commanding him to stick his tongue out like a good little bitch. Surprisingly to Roman, Dean complied with no objection whatsoever, showing him his tongue and giving him a view down his throat, looking up at him with a lot less internal conflict behind his eyes than before. Ro slapped his cock down on that soft, wet tongue and slid it from side to side, not pushing it in but just giving Dean a taste of it on his lips. "So, do you? Don't make me ask you again." he threatened.

Dean nodded his head up and down, since he couldn't really talk with Ro's cock still resting on his outstretched tongue. "Oh, _now_ you want my cock, do you? Why is that? Don't want your boy here to have all the fun?" Roman antagonized. Dean simply nodded again, hoping he was conveying his willingness to go along with whatever Roman had planned. Ro laughed spitefully and said, "Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but I don't give a FUCK what _either_ of you sluts want. I'll stuff my cock wherever I fucking want to, whether it's in your mouth, your ass, or anywhere else I can think of, and you _both_ are going to take it just like the little _fucking_ _whores_ you are, you hear me?" he spat venomously. He took his cock and put it back in his pants for the time being, zipping them back up with considerably more difficulty than before. His dick made a monstrous bulge beneath the black tactical fabric and he had to readjust himself so that it would all fit without sticking out the top of his waistband.

Roman roughly grabbed the belt from Seth's hand, staring him down, his jaw clenching. "Take that off of him," he ordered. Seth reached down to loosen the belt before pulling it off of Dean's swollen cock and Dean whimpered, trying to subtly beg Seth to touch it, just a little tiny bit. He was so hard it felt numb. He tried to get Seth to make eye contact, but he avoided it on purpose. He really didn't want to get smacked in the cock again for displeasing Roman. He loosened the loop, pulling up on the buckle. He noticed that the metal was hot, much hotter than he would have expected it to be. Before he could stop it, he let out an "Oooh, wow" as he smiled and removed the leather strap slowly, watching that cock throb visibly, looking much more veiny than usual due to the lengthy constriction. Seth's tongue licked out at the corner of his lip as he instantly imagined having that thumping, hot cock in his mouth. He caught himself before getting too lost in the fantasy, shook his head and let the buckle hit the floor so Ro knew it was off. He knew he had to make Roman happy if he was going to have a chance at Dean, so that had to be his first priority. He sat back on his heels and looked up at Roman expectantly.

"What do you want, a fucking medal or something?" Roman hissed at him. He pulled the belt up, catching it by the buckle, and opened the loop so it was quite a bit larger than before. Seth jumped as Ro slipped it overhis neck, looking up at him in surprise, eyes questioning. He was cuffed roughly on the side of the head by Roman, almost falling over before catching himself. "And to think, here I was thinking I was going to spend a fair amount of time punishing this fine ass right here," he said, bending down and grabbing a handful of Dean's right cheek, pulling him up off of his heels so he wasn't sitting back. He ran his hand between Dean's firm mounds and drew his hand back up, pressing his middle finger against his ass crack as his hand ascended. Dean flinched as the finger passed over his hole, then relaxed when it kept going instead of trying to find a way in.

"And now I have to take time out to teach_ this_ slut a lesson first," he said, yanking on the belt. Seth felt his whole body shiver when the leather tightened around his neck, a slight feeling of panic rising within him. Dean didn't know how to feel, since he had an inkling that Seth was about to be punished for something he himself had instigated, but also because he really wanted to see what Roman did to Seth so he might know what to expect when Ro inevitably turned his attentions on him.

"I'm only going to say this once: Get. UP." Roman said authoritatively. Seth sprung to his feet, not wanting to look like he wasn't paying attention, and awaited his next instructions. Roman jerked the leash in and Seth came toward him, stopping just before making contact with Ro's bare chest. Roman held his eyes for a tense few moments, then he reached down and grabbed Seth's overexcited cock, squeezing it with his whole hand this time. Seth whimpered, his body looking like it wanted to cave in on itself. Ro yanked the leash again, making Seth snap to attention once more. "So, someone apparently has a problem with following orders," Ro said condescendingly. "You just couldn't resist that cock, could you? You filthy little whore. You think I didn't see you dreaming about sucking it like the cock-loving boy-cunt you are? I gave you one simple thing to do and you couldn't even do that without thinking about cock, could you?

Seth looked down at the floor, not daring to look him in the eye again. Ro started to stroke Seth's cock forward and back, still keeping a tight grip on him. He tried valiantly to keep it together, but after Roman gave it a few more strokes he let out a shuddering moan that ended in a plaintive whine. "Shut your fucking whore mouth right now and get up on that bed. Ass. UP."


	12. Chapter 12

Teamwork: Chapter 12

Seth did as Roman ordered, jumping up and landing on all fours on the edge of the bed, his lithe frame barely causing it to bounce. He flipped his head back, his hair whipping behind him, and looked back at his two playmates with a seductive smile. While he and Dean were both eager, unlike Dean, Seth had no fear of being used whatsoever. At that point he knew there wasn't anything either of them could dish out that he couldn't take. He knew it would probably hurt, but that was by no means a deal breaker as far as he was concerned. Pain was something he understood, sometimes better than anything else in life. Pain just means you're alive. It can keep you in the moment or take you out of your body completely. It can humble and electrify at the same time. That was the thought he tried to keep in his head as he sat there, waiting to see what would happen next, his entire body a crackling ball of sexual tension.  
"Look at that, the slut wants it...go figure," Roman said, looking down at Dean. Dean glanced up at Seth for just a split second, but it was long enough for them to catch each others' eyes and exchange a look that spoke volumes. Dean was slightly jealous of Seth's total abandon, but also admiring of his effort to take him along for the ride. His heart fluttered a bit more every time he looked at the two-toned boy before him. He knew he was a goner for that sexy little fucker, and his dick nodded in agreement.  
"Oh, right, look who I'm talking to, another slut. Of course you understand what that's like, right cupcake?" Ro continued, holding out a palm to Dean, beckoning him to come closer. "Over here. By me. And by God, you _better_ stay on those knees."  
Dean crawled over to Roman and came up beside him, heeling obediently. "That's a good little pup," he said, ruffling Dean's hair, his hand settling on the back of his neck. Dean shivered in anticipation, his tongue extending out of his mouth and back in momentarily. "Oh, is the little pup hungry?" Ro asked, his mouth half-smiling. "Well then, I think I know what you can eat," he said, pulling Dean forward as he took a step toward the bed, still holding Seth's leash in his other hand. Positioning Dean kneeling on the floor directly behind Seth, Roman pushed down on Seth's lower back, making it arch and lower simultaneously. Dean looked up to see that perfect ass inches from his face, so close that he could see the muscles in Seth's beautiful thighs flexing.  
"Why don't you put that happy little tongue of yours to work while I take care of some business first, hmm? I sure would appreciate it," he said, giving him his best angelic smile as he pushed Dean's face into that muscular valley. Dean let it happen, diving into it with gusto. Seth let out a surprised gasp that trailed off into a slutty chuckle. He wasn't expecting to get that from Dean again, much less at Roman's request. His surprise quickly turned to lusty moans of pleasure as Dean's mouth and tongue worked on his hindquarters. Dean moaned against Seth's asshole, making it twitch, and Seth let out an "ohh Goddd" as he did so.

As Dean covered Seth's ass in his saliva, Roman came up and put one knee on the bed so that his crotch was in front of Seth's face. He was still sporting that gigantic hard-on, and Seth thought better of himself before automatically staring at it. He knew there was going to be punishment, and he didn't want to make it worse by acting out again. He also didn't want to have any privileges taken away and considering what Dean was being made to do to his asshole, he wasn't willing to risk it.

"Aww, what's the matter, kitten? You don't want to look at my cock? I find that very hard to believe." Seth continued looking down, careful not to make eye contact. Ro twisted the strap around his wrist and yanked Seth in towards him. "Go ahead. Look. I want you to remember what you're doing this for."

Seth shyly looked up at Roman's zipper, the fabric tented by his massive erection. He whimpered quietly, wishing he didn't have to look at that sight and act like he didn't want to just rip those pants off with his teeth. What Roman was doing was worse than any physical pain he could cause him. Ro laughed derisively, obviously enjoying the discomfort he was causing his plaything. He ran his fingers up over his bulge, tracing the outline of it in front of Seth's face. "Don't think this isn't going back into you again, my little cock slut. When I said I was going to wreck that beautiful ass, I _meant_ that shit." Seth looked straight ahead at the cock in front of him, wishing they could skip right to the fucking part, but knowing that it wasn't really his place to say so.

"Ok, so I'm gonna give you some instructions, and you'd better listen good the first time, because there won't _be _a second time. You got me?" He said, jerking the lead once again, the leather belt biting into Seth's neck. "Answer me, you fucking cunt. You GOT THAT?"

"Yes," Seth replied, flinching.

Roman smacked him across the mouth with an open palm, spitting "Yes WHAT?" at him. "Yes...sir?" Seth replied, unsure of what Ro was looking for. For that, he got another smack, this time with the back of Ro's hand on his other cheek. "That's _Mr. Reigns_ to you, slut. Say it right before I lose my patience and decide to just rail you until I fill that ass with my fucking load."

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," Seth answered, trying to keep his tone of voice under control. He was rapidly heading into subspace again, Ro's words lulling him into a trance. His heart was pounding, but he was trying hard to keep his composure. That would prove to be harder than he thought, considering what Dean's tongue was doing to his clutching asshole at that particular moment. Seth could hear and feel Dean's breathy moans against his backside, and his wet mouth writhing all over it. He shivered uncontrollably and let out a small moan as he tried to shake off his rapidly increasing arousal.

"Good boy," replied Roman. "Now, since you obviously have some problems with listening, AND you're _obviously_ such a whore for cock, we're gonna play a game that will hopefully teach you some control in both of those areas." Leaning over Seth's quivering body, he reached out and yanked Dean's head up, his tongue still out, mid-lick.

"Get up here," he said, sticking two fingers in Dean's mouth and pulling him out and around Seth, up to where he was. "Such a good little helper," he said, bringing Dean's face right up to his own as Dean greedily sucked on them. Ro removed his fingers, a glistening strand of saliva still connecting them to that hot mouth for a brief moment. "Mmhmmm...that mouth makes my dick _soooo_ fucking_hard_..." he growled, his guard coming down for a second as he found himself briefly overwhelmed by his own arousal.

Dean couldn't help but grin slyly as he looked back at Roman. He felt a little better knowing that Ro was just as turned in as he was, even though he was the one standing naked next to him with a raging hard-on, his dick throbbing so hard he could barely stand it. Before he even had a chance to finish with that thought, Roman ran his hand down Dean's chest, all the way to his cock, and gripped it at the base. Squeezing hard, he said, "Don't get any ideas, smartass, you're still the bitch here. Got that?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," Dean responded sarcastically, still grinning. "You're the boss."

"You're damn right I am," Ro replied, "and don't you forget it." He began to slowly stroke Dean back and forth, staring him down intensely. Dean's grin quickly disappeared when the sensation of the hot hand on his cock overtook him. He realized then that his dick hadn't been touched for quite a while, even though it had been rock-hard the entire time. He shuddered and his head fell back as he gasped and his pulse escalated.

Looking down at Seth, Roman pulled Dean by the cock up closer to his face so that they were both directly in front of him. He continued stroking Dean as he addressed Seth. "Listen up, bitch. You're gonna get ten lashes with the belt, and you're gonna count them out loud. But you're only to count the good ones. If I hit you and it's not hard enough, you don't count it. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," Seth responded, his voice shaky now, the anticipation killing him. His head hung down, hair obscuring his eyes so he wouldn't have to see what was going on in front of him. Roman caught it immediately and yanked hard on the belt. "Did I tell you to stop looking? Huh? DID I?!"

"No, ," he said nervously, but continued looking downward. Ro backed up on the bed and leaned forward, down to the same level as Seth. "LOOK at me," he ordered. Seth did as he asked, looking up to see Ro with Dean's cock in front of his face. "Your boy is gonna help out up here and make sure you behave. Under no circumstances are you to put this dick in your mouth. I don't care if he rubs it all over your face, if he tries to fuck your ear, but I do NOT want to catch you with it in that little whore mouth of yours. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," Seth answered breathlessly, his body vibrating with bottled-up energy. He saw Roman looking at the cock in his hand with a look of lust on his face. Ro returned his gaze and said, "I mean it. I don't want to catch you doing_this_," as he brought his full lips up to the tip of Dean's thick pole and ran his tongue in a big, wet circle around the head. Seth heard Dean's gasping moan as he watched Ro expertly slide his mouth all the way down until he had the length of that formidable cock down his throat.

Seth's mouth dropped open as he sat there watching Ro putting his cock sucking skills to shame. He wanted so badly to meet Roman's mouth at the end of Dean's cock and take turns sucking it and kissing those perfect lips until they could both share mouthfuls of his hot cum. His dick was throbbing so hard he could feel it in his temples.

Roman pulled back, his mouth slowly coming off of Dean's dick. Seth was so close he could see the head of that cock sliding past Ro's cheek on the inside as he kept up the suction on it until he reached the very tip and let go. Seth's tongue began to dart out of his mouth, but he caught himself in time and resisted the urge. Instead, he whimpered quietly. He was ready to get on with it, whatever "it" might be. The waiting was absolutely murdering him.

Roman sat back up, still holding Dean's cock, now dripping with his spit. He came up to within a couple inches of Dean's face, looking him in the eye. "Did you like that, my little helper?" He inquired. Dean could only nod in agreement, the ability to talk having escaped him for the moment. "Yeah? Then why don't you show some appreciation then, you fucking ungrateful slut. Kiss me, and _show_ me how much you liked it," he ordered gruffly. Dean moved up to meet his lips, but stopped just before touching them. "Will you teach _me_ how to do that?" He said with a smirk, referring to Ro's exemplary oral skills. "That's first on the list," he smirked back as their mouths met, both pairs of lips parting to accept each others' tongues.

As Dean kissed Roman, he felt a rush of desire for him that made him feel like he was melting. He realized he didn't just want to have this man, he wanted to be_taken_ by him. He reached up and cradled Ro's face in his hands as their tongues danced languidly around one another. This time it was Roman who let out a soft moan as his dick lurched in his pants. His zipper was pressing tightly against his swollen cock, and it was quickly becoming uncomfortable. He broke away from Dean's kiss, breathing heavily. "That sweet little mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble, you know," he said, giving Dean's cock a few fast, hard strokes before abruptly letting go. Dean's hips pitched forward as he whined in frustraion, trying to maintain contact, but Ro had already turned his attention back to Seth.

Roman quickly gathered Seth's hair up and slid the belt off of his neck. Seth couldn't help but moan emphatically when he felt his hair being pulled on. He pushed his head up into Roman's hand, arching his back and sticking his ass out, purring. "Oh, you're ready for it now, aren't you, kitten? Ok, I guess you've waited long enough..."


	13. Chapter 13

Roman removed his knee from the edge of the bed, grabbing Dean by the hips and sliding him in to fill his position. Dean reached down and cupped Seth's chin in his hand, lifting it up so that his mouth was right in front of his dripping cock. Seth could feel that Dean was trembling now too. He nuzzled his face into Dean's palm and licked at his fingers, desperate for his attention. Within seconds he had nudged two of Dean's fingers into his mouth and was sucking them with every fiber of his being. Dean's body tensed up as he tried to resist the overwhelming urge to remove his fingers from that mouth and replace them with his dick. Dean suddenly realized that this was going to be punishment not just for Seth, but for him too. He had a feeling it was going to be a lot harder to keep Seth's wanton mouth off of his cock than it might seem.

"Stop it, you're not helping anything," Dean pleaded with Seth. "This will be easier if you just at least _try_ to behave, ok?" he said, half-whispering.

Seth moaned around his fingers as he withdrew them, only letting go when he absolutely couldn't hold on anymore. He licked his lips and looked up at Dean, saying, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry WHAT?!" snapped Roman, who was taking his position behind Seth, wrapping the buckle end of the belt around his fist, the long tail end hanging down ominously.

"I'm sorry...Mr..._Ambrose_. I'm sorry Mr. Ambrose, please forgive me. I'll be so good for you, I swear I will," Seth begged, kissing the inside of his palm. Dean let out a slow exhalation of breath that indicated he was exercising a great deal of self-control as he looked up and met eyes with Roman again. They exchanged glares for a few tension-filled moments, and then Roman blew a kiss to Dean, winking devilishly and licking his lips. Dean smiled, shaking his head and looking away. Evil gorgeous bastard, he thought to himself.

Before making any move to strike him, Roman stepped up behind Seth and pressed his crotch up against his naked ass, pulling back on his hips, making sure he felt his thickness pulsating against him. Seth let out a moaning laugh, surprised at just how evil Roman was being. He didn't mind it one bit, except for the fact that Ro's cock wasn't _actually_ in his ass at that moment, and he really wished it was. Roman stepped back and brought his free hand down on Seth's ass cheek, the slap echoing through the room. Seth yelped, then emitted a whine that he hoped would signal his readiness as he swiveled his hips, making his ass bounce slightly.  
"Just as I thought, he's fucking begging for it already. Can you believe that?" Ro said, speaking to Dean over Seth's back.  
Dean laughed, somewhat relieved to be in a more dominant position once again. "What a fucking whore. I bet you anything he's gonna be trying to suck my dick the second you hit him with that belt," he chimed in, running both hands through Seth's hair and holding him tightly by the back of the head, that mouth still perilously close to the head of his cock.  
"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." Ro replied, drawing his arm back, the leather tail trailing behind him. "He might be crying like a bitch too much to suck anything."

"You ready, bitch?" Roman asked.

"YES, Mr. Reigns," Seth answered enthusiastically. He didn't give a fuck about anything else at that point. He just wanted to feel something...anything...

Ro took a step back and wound up, bringing the strap down hard across Seth's waiting haunches, the sharp cracking sound bouncing off the walls of the room, causing all three of their hearts to skip a beat. The stinging heat from the lash didn't hit Seth instantly; a few seconds went by before his body arched up like a cat, his breath hissing out of him like he was being deflated.

"Ooh...what do you think? Was that a good one, kitten?" Roman inquired.

"Yy...yyess...Mr...Reigns," was Seth's reply, his teeth gritted as he tried to control himself. "That's one."


End file.
